Red, Green, Blue
by On Wings Impetuous
Summary: What happens when the three colours of the light overlaps? 6927-ish. Based on a doujinshi.


**Title: **Red, Green, Blue

**Author: **On Wings Impetuous

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reborn.

**Author's Note: **This fanfic is based on an doujinshi by Gyarandou. It's really beautifully drawn and coloured, so do read it!

**Rating:** PG

* * *

_**Red. **_

_**Passion, revolution, danger, the sun and blood. The colours filled with unseen anxiety that is continuously searched for. The colour of your eyes.**_

*

_**Fear. What are you thinking? I want to believe. Don't get close to me. Don't touch me, yet stay by me. If you hate me so much, don't come into my life. **_

_**Don't protect me.**_

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi-kun. You know, today is June 6th."

Tsuna jumped up in fright. No matter how many times the odd-eyed man managed to sneak up on him, he could never get used to it. A considerable amount of shock always seemed to seep through into his face, revealing a pathetically fearful expression.

"So... what about it?"

_**More like, why is he here?**_

"It's my birthday. I've come here to recieve a present," Mukuro stated simply, his face creased up into a smile.

"EHHH?! A present... But I don't have anything..."

"It's fine, as long as you'll listen to my request."

_**I have a bad feeling about this...**_

Mukuro slipped his hand into his pockect, and fished out an object, before pressing it into Tsuna's palm, "It's something very easy. Here. Put this on me."

"This is...?"

"A piercing gun."

"EH?! A...A pierc- No! I can't! These hurt! Hurt!" The poor boy shivered at the very thought of having a foreign object perforate into his skin. The needle seemed to glint with an evil tinge now, sending Tsuna running around in a panicked frenzy.

"You don't need to be scared. I'm not putting it on you."

"But I don't want to. Go pierce your ears yourself." Tsuna protested tearfully.

"No! If you don't do it, then it looses all meaning." Mukuro firmly declared, his voice insistent on the matter. "Besides, I really am a coward... so it kind of scares me. In the end, I wouldn't be able to pierce myself." He sighed dramatically, and shook his head in despair.

_**Lies!**_

Mukuro shoved the piercing gun impatiently into Tsuna's hands, " Come on, its fine, right? I just want to have a mark engraved on my body, from you, the one I love."

_**From the one I love... There he goes, saying peculiar things again...**_

"A-are you sure? Is it really okay to do it?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Y-you're really sure about this, right?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please hurry up."

Tsuna closed his eyes in fear, and drove the needle through Mukuro's earlobe.

"Wah! Blood! There's blood! Are you all right?"

"It hurts so much, it makes me want to cry."

"EHHH?!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm very happy. Thank you very much." His mismatched eyes gleamed in the light, as Mukuro smiled.

_**He said "Engrave a mark onto me", but... his smile and the feelings I had at the time... **_

_**I can't stop thinking about it.**_

* * *

_**Green.**_

_**Pacific, calmness, peace and a gentle breeze. The strength of life. The oblivion of false happiness.**_

*

Tsuna looked up in surprise as dandelions seemingly dropped from the sky, and landed on his hair in a lazy manner.

"It's you again, Mukuro. You surprised me."

Mukuro was crouched on the wall, which lined the pavement. "Hello," He gave a cheerful smile.

"But more to the point, what's with these flowers?"

"They were pretty, so I thought I'd share them with my beloved Tsunayoshi-kun."

_**'Beloved'... Again. It's bad for my heart.**_

"There you go again, saying things like that... I'm not a girl." Despite himself, Tsuna blushed slightly.

"Oh? Didn't you like it?"

"Obviously..." Tsuna stopped himself as a look of gloom crossed Mukuro's face. He sighed in exasperation, "I'm a boy.. And while flowers are alive too... it's just... Since it would be a waste, I'll take these."

The boy grabbed the dandelions from the ground and dashed off.

"Turning all red like that... You're so cute." Mukuro jumped down from the wall, his foot crushing the remaining flowers on the ground.

"I suppose I'm much more twisted than I thought."

_**Despite it being something I gave you...**_

_**Because everything you find precious, I can't help but to hate.**_

* * *

_**Blue.**_

_**Hope, assertiveness and the deep calm of a being. An empty existence is the same as not existing. A heart as empty as the blue sky.**_

*

"It's the festival band. Today's the festival, isn't it?" Yamamoto annouced assertively, looking towards the direction of the rumpus.

"Who cares!" Hayato scowled, his cigarette hanging off his mouth. A look of pure annoyance on his face was directed towards Yamamoto, who promptly missed it as he continued to gaze in the direction of the festival.

"Really? Sounds interesting!" Tsuna exclaimed in excitement.

A change of expression instantly took place on Hayato's face. He turned to grin at Tsuna, before asking in a delighted tone, "Tenth, which way should we go then?"

*

"Why the hell are these guys here?" Hayato's brow twitched in irritation at the sight of familar faces.

"Now, now, no worries..." Yamamoto said in that cherry voice of his.

"Isn't it more fun with a lot of people?" Haru smiled, Lambo clutched tightly in her arms.

"Right," Kyoko answered with a beam. I-Pin, who was strapped to her back, made a grab for Lambo's horns.

"Give me back my chocolates!"

*

"Tenth, do you have a minute?"

Tsuna looked up in the midst of finishing off his _takoyaki_. Hayato seemed to be frowning for the first time at him, and his brow was furrowed into tight lines.

"W-what's wrong? You're making a scary face..."

"The other day... I happened to see you together with Rokudo Mukuro..."

Tsuna's heart missed a beat.

"Tenth, that bastard is dangerous... Even though he's the Guardian of the Mist, I know that he's up to something."

"That might be true, but Mukuro isn't the kind of guy you need to be suspicious of..."

"Tenth, you're being decieved!" Hayato yelled in furstration.

"It's not... It's not like that..."

Hands shot out from the back swiftly and clasped over Tsuna's face without warning.

"Tenth!"

A gasp. Tsuna was dragged away.

"TENTH!"

*

"I'm sorry. My violent behaivour was inexcusable." Tsuna collapsed onto the figure's chest, his breath came out in short and raspy pants.

"But I was very happy... Tsunayoshi-kun."

The figure removed his mask, revealing a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Mukuro..."

"Well, should I do it to you slow and steady? You like me, don't you?" Mukuro leaned in closer. He smirked as Tsuna blushed at the close poximity between them. Their noses were practically touching, and tingles of excitment from the man's touch only served to send the boy's face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm... You should be able to understand what kind of implications that has."

"It-it dosen't mean I understand it! Mu-Mukuro! You're always joking about the strangest things!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Stop trying to control me!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I don't understand what you're thinking at all...!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro squeezed the boy in a tight embrace in an attempt to stop him from talking.

"If my behaivour has caused you any anxiety, I apologize. But there's been a grave misunderstanding on your part. I like you." Tears began to roll down Tsuna's cheeks. Mukuro lifted his head gently, and gazed straight into those amber eyes, "More than anything, and even more than anyone, you're the only one I want."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you'll give yourself to me, right?"

"_Hey Mama, are the fireworks gonna start soon?"_

"_Very soon. Look!"_

Their lips met. "I'm so happy., _**Tsunayoshi-kun**_."

"_Ah! They really started."_

*

"Shit! Where in the hell...!" Hayato slammed his fist on the wall.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Tenth, where did you go!?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone but it wasn't him."

Hayato pulled out a few sticks of dynamite,"Is that so? Then I wonder where that guy is right now?"

"WAH! It's fine! It's fine!" Tsuna screamed in alarm, almost tempted to pull the sticks away himself.

"Anyway its good you're safe."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I made you worry... Eh?"

"What's wrong? Your hand is cut!"

"Y-yeah... I fell down a while ago..."

"Eeh?! A-are you all right!? Let's hurry and sterilize it!"

"It's all right. I'm fine..."

Tsuna licked the blood gently, and smiled.

_**Kfufufu... At last... **_

_**you're my possesion.**_

*

_**If the three colours of light overlap, the world will return to being achromatic.**_


End file.
